escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nikita Dragun/@comment-36637430-20180819040530
Throughout watching this WHOLE season. I literally can not understand why Nikita moved on and eventually escaped. She did nothing and should’ve died in the first few episodes. I could not stand her character. Watching it, all I noticed was literally how selfish she was. From the very beginning. She decides to say she’s just “speaking the truth” and says that Roi did nothing. He was POISONED. What do you expect for him to do? But jabs at him to the point where he does end up taking the block that’ll lead to the challenge. Roi was clearly willing to sacrifice himself for MatPat because he saved his life, since he took that risky block. And in that challenge Nikita is screaming more than she is actually searching, yet finds everything so much faster and so much easier than Roi? And when she wins feels no remorse and then goes on to threaten the person who voted her in. Ro is crying thinking that she basically killed Nikita, but Nikita also voted Ro in, which means they’re technically even. But one feels remorse and one is just throwing threats. Next thing, she received so much credit for just putting her hand down a garbage disposal. It caused no pain, yet she got tons of praise and it was called an act of bravery? Safiya actually had to do something that would cause pain and didn’t get nearly as much praise and credit as Nikita. But that one act is enough to keep Nikita in. Next time she’s voted into a challenge she wins, again, with so much ease it makes no sense, again. She wins and Safiya dies. But what’s her reaction? That Safiya deserved it because she voted her in. Safiya had literally no choice at all. It had to be two people, putting Joey or Mat in was completely out of the decision. Joey had the connection to the town and Mat had the brains to pull through these riddles. But Nikita’s reaction is literally just Safiya deserved it, when Safiya is consistently able to prove her worth in these challenges and was way more helpful than Nikita. And then goes on to show no remorse by only considering if that was her that got gutted, it was litterally just, me, me, me, the whole time from her. Like okay, at first it’s reasonable. But after a while she still holds that up and continues to never think about Safiya and only think about herself. Lastly, she says she’ll escape with Manny and she’s on Manny’s side and whatever. But when put up against him and has the choice of her or Manny. She chooses to shoot Manny, but not just once, no, she shoots Manny, multiple times. She puts herself first, in front of someone she was calling her close friend. Sure, this is a lot more reasonable to do, but seriously. This could’ve been a very redeeming situation for her especially since her character from the very beginning was always selfish in my opinion. But she shoots him multiple times without aiming, which means Manny probably suffered some more than if she shot him by aiming then closing her eyes. Honestly, this whole season just put Nikita onto this road to victory without her actually doing much. To me, she did barely anything yet jabbed at everyone else for “not doing anything”. Her character to me was just selfish and had no qualities that should’ve taken her to escaping. She was basically just surviving on luck. But hey, prove me wrong that Nikita actually did shit.